Vehicles often include a cowl disposed at a lower end of the vehicle's windshield and above the engine compartment for admitting exterior airflow into the vehicle's HVAC system. A dashboard is typically disposed below the cowl and is arranged to separate the engine compartment from the passenger compartment. The cowl can include a grill for taking in air from outside the vehicle. Typically, the cowls sealingly engages the lower end of the windshield and also the dashboard such that water passing through the grill is prevented from entering the engine compartment. The cowl can additionally sealingly engage the vehicle's hood disposed above the engine compartment.